Por Você
by Baah
Summary: Dia dos namorados Lubby - Oneshot


Luka se virou assim que ouvi a porta do Lounge abrir para poder conferir quem estava entrando. Foi impossível conter o sorriso divertido que se formou em seu rosto quando viu uma Abby visivelmente esgotada caminhar diretamente para o sofá, onde se jogou fechando os olhos pesadamente e soltando um longo suspiro.

"Abby?". Ele perguntou como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela ainda estava respirando. "Ta tudo bem?". Depois de colocar o bule de café de volta no lugar, Luka caminhou até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Abby passando o braço em volta do seu ombro.

"Hmm...". Ela se aconchegou no peito dele, e fez uma pequena pausa como se tentasse decifrar a resposta para aquela pergunta. "Tirando a parte que ainda faltam 3 horas para o meu plantão acabar, e eu já estou no meu limite, extremamente cansada, com os pés inchados e com as costas doloridas... Claro, tudo perfeitamente bem".

Luka sorriu e apertou o braço em volta dos seus ombros, trazendo sua cabeça mais para perto onde plantou um beijo suave. "Não pode ser tão ruim assim...".

"Você tem razão...". Ela se afastou um pouco para poder encará-lo nos olhos. "Não é ruim, é péssimo...".

"Ok...". Ele a puxou, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, e em seguida deu um selinho rápido em seus lábios. "Talvez seja ruim-".

"Viu? Eu dis-". Antes que Abby pudesse terminar sua frase para se vangloriar por ter razão, Luka a envolveu em outro beijo fazendo com que ela se calasse.

"Talvez seja ruim, _mas..._". Ele pausou dando ênfase ao 'mas'. "Pensa pelo lado positivo. Daqui exatamente uma semana, nós vamos ter nosso melhor dia de folga dos últimos tempos".

"Você não tem idéia de como eu estou ansiosa". Abby colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. "Contando cada segundo".

Luka escorregou as mãos por suas costas a trazendo para um novo beijo, desta vez mais intenso, que ia se tornando ritmado aos poucos, mas não demorou muito para que Jerry entrasse abruptamente pela porta lhes fazendo lembrar que infelizmente ainda estavam no lounge.

Ele limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar enquanto Abby passava do colo de Luka de volta para o sofá.

"Dra. Lockhart... Seu paciente na cortina 3 vomitou mais uma vez".

"Obrigada Jerry, eu já estou indo para lá". Ela desviou o olhar para Luka, como se tentasse dizer 'Essa vai ser a semana mais longa da minha vida', mas voltou sua atenção rapidamente para o recepcionista ao perceber que ele tinha algo mais a dizer.

"Antes que eu me esqueça, a Dra. Weaver desceu agora a pouco e deixou os seus horários da semana que vem, eles estão na sua pasta, na recepção". Jerry encerou a frase com um sorriso simpático deixando a sala logo em seguida.

"O dever me chama...". Ela disse levantando e caminhando até a porta do Lounge. "Eu te vejo mais tarde...".

"O que você está-?". Sam ficou intrigada ao ver Abby passando pelas portas da triagem, mas antes que pudesse terminar sua pergunta para esclarecer sua dúvida foi interrompida.

"Por favor Sam". Abby disse num tom perceptivelmente irritado. "Não pergunta". Ela continuou caminhando diretamente até o Lounge, não fazendo questão de desejar um bom dia para ninguém.

"Eu pensei que você e o Luka fossem passar o dia fora da cidade". Sam disse entrando logo depois dela na saleta.

"Eu também...". Ela abriu a porta do armário e logo em seguida a fechou com força. "Mas parece que as pessoas casadas não têm o direto de comemorar o dia dos namorados".

"Mas afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? Já não estava tudo planejado?".

"Estar estava, mas o Ray decidiu "roubar" meu dia de folga...". Ela sinalizou as aspas com os dedos. "Eu praticamente implorei para trocar com ele, disse até que faria os turnos da noite, mas ele disse que já tinha marcado com a Zoey, e estava muito em cima para desmarcar".

"Ah, Abby... Eu sinto muito". Sam parou na porta antes de sair. "Tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar outro dia para o programa". Ela sorriu simpaticamente e logo em seguida deixou a sala.

"Eu espero...". Abby disse para si mesma, já que não havia mais ninguém ali dentro.

Depois de vestir o jaleco e colocar o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço, Abby saiu do Lounge preparada para enfrentar seu plantão, porém não menos irritada do que antes, em todos os minutos, não conseguia deixar de pensar que poderia estar fazendo coisas muito melhores junto a Luka, ao invés de estar em meio a um monte de pacientes.

Ela escolheu um prontuário aleatoriamente, e deu uma breve olhada nos sintomas, febre, dor de garganta, nariz congestionado... Provavelmente só mais um caso de gripe tão comum no rigoroso inverno de Chicago. Mas antes que Abby pudesse caminhar bravamente até seu primeiro paciente, Jerry a chamou como se estivesse prestes a esquecer algo.

"Esse telegrama chegou pra você logo depois de você entrar no Lounge". Ele entregou o pedaço de papel delicadamente a Abby, e logo em seguida voltou a seus afazeres.

Abby analisou o envelope em sua mão por um segundo antes de checar o remetente - Luka Kovac.

"Ótimo, eu deveria estar passando um dia inesquecível fora da cidade, e tudo que eu ganho em troca é um telegrama". Aquelas palavras saíram para si mesma, mas não deixaram de chamar a atenção de algumas enfermeiras que estavam em volta.

Abby abriu o envelope impacientemente, mas não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios diante daquelas palavras escritas no cartão.

'_Por você... Eu dançaria tango no teto_

_Eu limparia os trilhos do metro_

_Eu iria a pé d__o Rio à Salvador..'._

Ouvir seu nome ser chamado a fez despertar do pequeno transe em que havia se envolvido para notar a presença de um carteiro segurando um envelope muito parecido ao que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Sou eu...". Ela disse se aproximando.

"Telegrama para senhora...". O carteiro passou o telegrama para suas mãos, deixando o hospital logo em seguida.

Abby pegou o novo envelope na mão e o abriu rapidamente, mas dessa vez encantada, e extremamente curiosa para saber quais seriam as próximas palavras.

'_Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é  
Viajaria a prazo pro inferno_

_Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno...'._

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, ou talvez ela tivesse o melhor marido do mundo. Aquele que era capaz de colocar um imenso sorriso em seus lábios, mesmo quando tudo o que ela queria era gritar e colocar toda a raiva que estava sentindo para fora.

Todas as vezes que Abby voltava à recepção para pegar um novo prontuário, ou então fazer alguma anotação no quadro, havia um ou então dois novos telegramas que traziam palavras cada vez mais belas do que as anteriores, palavras que cada vez mais derretiam seu coração.

'_Por você eu deixaria de beber  
Por você eu ficaria rico num mês  
Eu dormiria de meia prá virar burguês... '._

Já era noite quando seu plantão terminou e ela finalmente estava livre para voltar para casa, ou melhor... Voltar para Luka.

Com todos os telegramas devidamente guardados dentro de uma pequena caixinha, ela passou pela porta da baia das ambulancias para poder se dirigir até o metro, mas no pequeno percurso cruzou com um carteiro, e institivamente olhou para suas mãos procurando um novo telegrama.

"Isso é para Abby Lockhart?". Ela perguntou chamando a atenção do jovem rapaz.

"Sim, você conhece ela?".

"Sou eu...". Abby respondeu sorrindo, e esticando a mão para pegar o que provalvemente era o ultimo envelope.

Curiosa demais para esperar até chegar em casa para poder descobrir as novas palavras, Abby abriu o envelope ali mesmo, porém com calma, querendo apreciar cada segundo dos ultimos momentos daquela surpresa maravilhosa que Luka havia feito.

'_Eu mudaria até o meu nome  
Eu viveria e__m greve de fome  
Desejaria todo o dia a MESMA MULHER...'._

Abby correu os dedos delicamente pela escrita de Luka, e depois de ter certeza que não estava sendo notada, levou o papel até os lábios, dando um pequeno beijo carinhoso antes de coloca-lo dentro da caixinha junto com os outros telegramas, agora sim pronta para ir para casa, porém mais ansiosa do que nunca, mal contento a vontade de poder encontrar Luka e se envolver nos seus braços.

O caminho do hospital para casa nunca pareceu tão longo como naquela noite, mas mesmo assim Abby não conseguia disfarçar aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto, ela não via a hora de colocar os pés dentro do apartamento, e ficar grudada em Luka até o dia seguinte.

Mas para sua surpresa, assim que abriu a porta encotrou um apartamento vazio e silencioso, e o único sinal de que Luka havia estado ali era um bilhete colado na geladeira.

'_Eu espero que voc__ê tenha um lindo sorriso no rosto agora e que eu possa ver ele assim que chegar em casa._

_Joe está na casa da baba, e eu vou estar de volta em alguns minutos... Por que você não toma um banho? Aposto que deve estar cansada._

_Te vejo muito em breve. Com amor_

_Luka'._

A sugestão de Luka não era nada má, Abby deixou o casaco e a bolsa na sala e em seguida se emcaminhou diretamente para o banheiro. Assim que ascendeu a luz, mal pode conter a vontade agora ainda maior de estar com ele.

O banheiro estava repleto de velas e algumas petalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão, mas o que realmente a encatou foi a banheira, que estava cheia com água numa temperatura perfeita, o cheiro agradável deixava claro que ali também haviam alguns sais junto as petalas de rosa vermelhas e brancas.

O conjunto todo parecia tão acolhedor, que Abby não demorou nem ao menos 2 minutos para se livrar de todas suas roupas e entrar na banheira. Depois de achar uma posição confortável ela fechou os olhos e apenas apreciou o silêncio, se é que aquilo era possivel, seu dia já quase terminado estava se tornando cada vez melhor.

Depois do banho longo e relaxante, Abby se enrolou num roupão felpudo e caminhou até o quarto para poder se vestir, já que Luka certamente ainda não estava em casa, ou então teria a procurado no banheiro.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, logo notou em cima da cama algumas peças de roupas acompanhadas de um novo bilhete, ela se aproximou e antes de reparar que roupas eram aquelas, pegou o bilhete na mão para poder lê-lo.

'_Essa noite eu quero que você se sinta bem e confortavel, então nada melhor do que sua calça de moleton preferida, e a minha camisa que você usa para dormir... E não se preocupe__, porque mesmo de moleton e camiseta você ainda é a mulher mais linda do mundo, a mulher que eu vou desejar todos os dias...'._

Abby pegou a camiseta na mão, a trazendo mais para perto do seu rosto para poder sentir o cheirinho de Luka que ainda estava ali, depois de se satisfazer com aquele aroma, ela vestiu peça por peça, e no final não podia negar que o resultado havia sido exatamente aquele que Luka tinha planejado... Ela só conseguia se sentir bem e confortável.

Numa perfeita sincronia, Abby ouvir a porta da sala de abrir assim que terminou de pentear seus cabelos, ela colocou a escova de lado, e saiu do quarto caminhando o mais depressa que podia até a sala.

"Hey...". Ela disse para poder chamar a atenção de Luka que estava de costas, apoiando uma caixa de pizza na bancada enquanto tirava seu casaco.

Ele se virou rapidamente, a notando de cima a baixo, e confirmando assim como havia previsto que ela estava maravilhosa. Luka caminhou vagarosamente até ela, a envolvendo num beijo doce.

"Você está linda...". Aquelas palavras vieram acompanhadas de leves caricias, e um novo beijo. "Com fome?". Ele perguntou quando se separaram.

"Morrendo de fome...". Abby desviou o pescoço para olhar a caixa de pizza em cima da bancada. "Você trouxe pizza?".

"Aham... Pizza de peperoni, da pizzaria do outro lado da cidade, a sua preferida".

Abby caminhou até ele, circundando seus braços em volta da cintura dele. "É por isso que eu te amo...".

"Porque eu compro pizza?". Luka perguntou brincando.

Ela levantou a cabeça para poder olha-lo nos olhos. "Por que você é perfeito".

Tudo naquela noite variava entre o simples e o perfeito, causando no fim uma combinação incomparável.

A pizza foi devorada apenas com as mãos, enquanto os dois se divertiam assistindo programas velhos de comédia no chão da sala, certamente se divertindo bem mais do que se estivessem em um jantar glamuroso e cheio de regras de etiqueta.

"Esse foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já tive". Abby disse depois de engolir o último pedaço de pizza que seu estômago era capaz de suportar.

Luka sorriu a olhando por um segundo. "Eu tenho uma última surpresa para você". Ele se levantou do chão da sala, deixando Abby intrigada e atenta a todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

Depois de apagar todas as luzes, Luka se sentou no sofá, convidando Abby para sentar ao seu lado,

"Qual é a surpresa?". Abby perguntou curiosa.

"Shh". Luka disse suavemente. "Você só precisa assistir".

No instante seguinte, uma foto que ela nem ao menos lembrava de ter tirado, foi refletida na parede branca a sua frente, por um pequeno projetor que agora ela conseguia notar no canto da sala.

Algumas fotos posadas, outras espontâneas, e uma grande maioria que ela nem ao menos notara que havia sido tirada eram refletidas na parede, uma após a outra, mostrando cada fase da vida a dois que eles haviam construído, cada momento que eles haviam compartilhado, cada instante em que eles haviam sido felizes.

"Feliz dia dos namorados...".


End file.
